Those Eyes
by story teller K
Summary: whos Liv falling for?


"Do you want to go out or order in?" I asked

"I'm fine with ordering in if you are- I'm in the mood for Chinese"

"Chinese it is then" I replied whilst dialing the number and snuggling closer together. It was then that I realized how much I enjoyed spending my time with and that I was falling.

6 Months Later

" You there?" she asked

"Coming babe" I responded

"Hey" those blue eyes sparkled with a smile to match

"Hey yourself" I said

She stood nervously watching my blue eyes as the scanned her freshly renovated apartment, before there gazed rested upon her.

"Your apartment is beautiful I can't believe its finally done, Im goanna miss you staying at mine" I told her

"Thanks" she said accepting the complement shyly and Im going to miss waking up next to you everyday, oh and by the way I've ordered food" she said walking towards the couch.

We spent the next half an hour eating and chatting about nothing imparticular, before putting on a movie and snuggling up together.

The ringing of a cell phone awaked us. "My phones ringing" she said breaking our embrace to grab the phone

"Benson" god I loved the way she answered her phone with such authority

" Yes cap, sure thing, alright I m on my way"

That was the captain we have a case, I have to go Im really sorry. I don't want to go but I have to, I had a great time tonight" she revealed leaning down and kissing me softly.

Suddenly she deepened the kiss our lips parted and our tongues met, her arms intertwined behind my neck each of us trying to taste as much of each other as we could. She tasted so good, she moaned as the kiss ended.

"Now I really don't wanna go" she said with a pout look on her face

" I don't want you to go either but are we still on for lunch?" I asked

"12 o'clock at our usual spot" she said

" Yep see you then" I said giving her a quick peak on the lips before she was on her way.

"Fin you and Olivia will go to mercy hospital and talk to the victim" announced Cragen

" Elliot you will go with Munch and talk to the boyfriend"

He had split his best detectives up because as of late they were at each other's throat about every little thing but the sexual tension between them had vanished

Following his orders everyone quickly dispersed

At the hospital Fin and Liv interviewed the victim.

Walking into the room Liv began talking to the victim

15-year-old Sarah who told Liv she was attacked when she went down an alleyway after hearing strange noises before bursting into tears. Liv comforted the girl as best she could but I knew her better then that something was wrong she was so distracted – it has something to do with the text she got while talking to the victim

(The text)

"Missing you, cant wait to see you tonight, xoxo"

Everything ok babygurl? Fin asked her

To which she replied that she was fine

The rest of the workday dragged on, I rang Liv and asked her to pick up a pizza on her way home. When she got home she greeted me with a tender kiss "hey you" she said "hungry?"

"Starving" I replied

After consuming pizza we resumed cuddling on the couch like we had done the previous nights, we began making out till neither of us could resist the urges running through our bodies. We clumsily made our way to her bedroom, our bodies aching with desire, our hands exploring each other's bodies the kisses never breaking. We landed tangled on the bed trying to get as close to one another as we could

"Mhhmmmm Livie your amazing " I moaned " make love to me" I begged

She looked up at me her eyes filled with desire you sure? She questioned?

" Never been so sure" I whimpered as our bodies grinded in sync god she knew how to turn me on

We made love several times that night before falling asleep cuddled up together.

In the middle of the night Liv swore she heard her name being called she snuggled closer to me but when she realized I was asleep she drifted back to sleep.

The next thing Liv knew was someone was in her bedroom whose there she called out? I was instantly awake? Baby what's wrong? I asked full of concern

"There's someone in my room?" she said reaching to grab her gun

Just then her bedroom lights were flicked on, as our eyes started to adjust Lid's initial reaction was to shield me, however when the person who was standing there was revealed a gasp was all that escaped my lips

"El what the fuck are you doing here? Liv spat

" First of all you explain to me what the fuck is going on between you and Kathleen?" he could barely get the words out

"Dad what the hell, don't talk to my girlfriend like that" I snarled

"Would either of you care to explain what is going on?" dad said angrily

"Dad Livie and I …" I began before getting cut off by Liv

" El; K and I have been seeing each other for about six months, we didn't mean to keep this from you we were just trying to find the right time"

" So when you requested a new partner it wasn't because Cragen couldn't deal with us constantly bickering it was because you had started seeing my daughter. " he said putting two and two together

"Well I'm here because Dad continued because Fin called and said you seemed a little out of it today at work Liv and I came to check on you but apparently your just fine. I tried calling but no answer guess you were just to busy so I used my key, when I saw you asleep I was going to leave then I heard Kathleen's voice so I switched on the lights"

"El Im sorry you found out this way but I really do care about K" Liv said smiling at me

Now it was my turn to speak

"Dad livie makes me so happy and as liv said we didn't intend for you to find out this way" I told him truthfully

He sighed " its just a lot to deal with my daughter is a lesbian and so is my partner oh wait it gets better they are romantically involved."

" Well dad you can either accept me as I am and me and Liv as a couple or I paused you can get out my life and loose not only me but Liv as well I said lacing my fingers through Liv while starring into his eyes to let him know I was serious,

"El" Liv pleaded

"Im sorry I cant do this, I cant stand hear and act like everything is ok when my former partner and ex best friend is dating my daughter"

I could see that his harsh words had stung Liv and I squeezed her hand letting her know that I was there for her. " Dad don't do this not to Liv she doesn't deserve this she has always been there for you and me. And aren't you glad I found someone who cares about me and makes me happy." I questioned

Liv remained silent squeezing my hand I pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple reassuring her that everything would be ok.

I searched dads face trying to figure out what he was thinking. His cell ringing interrupted me

"Stabler, hey babe just dealing with some stuff and then I will be over to yours cant wait to see you, bye dani"

The mention of her name was enough to set Liv off " Dani beck the bitch that tried to replace me when I was injured? I knew you were sleeping with her and you have the nerve to come here and be an asshole" Liv yelled angrily

" Dani has nothing to do with this how dare you bring her into this and you and Kathleen wont last because neither of you can make a relationship last " he spat

"Fuck you Elliot how dare you coming into my apartment uninvited in the middle of the night and disrespect me and my girlfriend who also happens to be your daughter" she said, she was shaking she was so mad

" Liv's right if you cant accept us as a couple then leave and don't come back into my life until you have stopped being a homophobic assshole " I screamed collapsing into Liv's embrace

"Kathleen I.." dad stammered

"Elliot I suggest you leave NOW! And don't come back, he hesitated Now! Liv ordered. Her focus then shifting to me

"Baby were gonna get through this with or without your dad she said gently rocking me and whispering soothing words into my ear hopefully he will come around, if not you will always have me you understand me babe she said lifting my chin up so our eyes were interlocked. I nodded acknowledging her we kissed for a while before falling asleep together. When I woke up in the morning I knew our relationship was going to last as it had just stood its greatest test and together we could tackle anything.


End file.
